


Parent-Teacher Night

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought that one night off from parenting could result in such a favorable turn of events??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred is 28  
> Arthur is 32  
> Peter is 8  
> Enjoy!

One night of luxury was allowed… right? He didn’t have to be with Peter all the time, he could leave him alone with his uncle for a while, everything would be alright. Maybe he felt guilty because it wasn’t exactly a normal thing he was doing. Maybe it was? Alfred knew he could never tell anyone about this. Not most people went to a bar to fuck a random guy as a day off,

That much was true.

Alfred couldn’t care less though, especially when hot breaths were on his neck and the man beneath him was panting something fierce. He hadn’t had sex in a long while, and he was so overdue that he’d just jumped into it. “What’s your name again? Arthur?”

The man nodded and started ripping off Alfred’s shirt. “And you’re Alfred?” he asked in return. Alfred hummed his confirmation and ducked in for another kiss, a deep one at that; passionate and hot.

The whole situation, to put it simply, was a frenzy. He’d met this really hot guy at the bar, chatted him up and was pulled into a corner where very questionable [enjoyable] things had taken place. He hadn’t felt so alive in years, and it only increased when this man had taken him back to his apartment. It was like they couldn’t keep their hands off each other the entire drive there, Alfred squeezing his thigh, travelling up his leg, and grinning wickedly when he’d heard Arthur let out a sharp gasp. Honestly, Alfred just couldn’t get enough of this guy, especially when he kept such a good composure in the taxi, indifferent and cool, he was polite and refused to disturb the cabby. That made Alfred want him even more.

“Oh God,” Arthur moaned as he felt Alfred’s hand slide down his pants, cupping his crotch. There was a slight thrust against his hand that Alfred couldn’t ignore, and he squeezed a little more. “Just fuck me already you tease,” Arthur murmured, eyes closed and mouth open.

Now that was something Alfred would love to see more of.

A sly grin spread across Alfred’s face as he took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Leaning in close, Alfred whispered, “As you wish.” This response drew a small gasp from the other man. Fantastic.

He immediately started shedding whatever was left of his clothing, and Arthur followed suit. Lost for a moment, Alfred looked around for lube and a condom, his body feeling like it was in a rush thanks to the unbearable attraction and adrenaline. Arthur seemed to have noticed his trouble and mercifully pointed to the small drawer in the end table. Thank god.

Alfred found the items and ripped open the packaging, sliding the condom onto his cock, biting his lip nervously all the while. He really wanted to look down at Arthur, but he had this habit of saying incredibly sappy things during sex and he couldn’t very well do that with a complete stranger. He didn’t want to mess anything up, especially since he hadn’t done this in so long after all. Oh god, what if he couldn’t please Arthur? Well, there was always the other options of getting someone off, but he really wanted to do it in one swift move, prolong it for the both of them, leading to a gasping finish. God, just imagining it was enough to make him shudder.

The thought of looking at Arthur just started enticing him even more, enough to give in. Letting his eyes slide down Arthur’s body, Alfred could feel a surge of heat run through his chest and up his neck, to his face. He wanted to punch himself for looking because, fuck, Arthur was so… beautiful, and the thought that they were about to have sex sent a chill down his spine. The things this guy could do to Alfred…

It seemed like Arthur was picking up on his nervousness because he let his arms fall on either side of his head, spreading his legs wider. Jesus Christ. Alfred couldn’t hold back any longer, situating himself better between the Englishman’s legs and ducking in to suck on Arthur’s neck, leaving a big purple mark in his wake. The Brit’s voice rang through the air, hands springing to Alfred’s soft hair and tugging. The American moved farther down, kissing his chest, licking and nipping. Suddenly, he heard a cap popping, hands mysteriously moving away from his hair. For a second, Alfred couldn’t help but wonder what was going on, but found the answer when he looked down and watched Arthur finger himself, stretching slowly. It shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did, the way Arthur winced and then gasped, sweat beading off his skin. Alfred just wanted to take Arthur’s mind off what he was doing to himself, no matter how sexy it was, so Alfred lifted Arthur’s free hand up to his mouth, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking lightly. Green eyes watched him in slight surprise, half-lidded and wanting.

After a bit, Arthur sighed loudly. “Alright, whenever you’re ready,” he mumbled.

Alfred nodded eagerly, releasing Arthur’s fingers and slicking his cock. After this was done, he lined himself up and watched the Englishman. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?” Arthur nodded and braced his hands on Alfred’s shoulders.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Alfred eased himself inside, a loud groan escaping his lips when he felt that tight heat encompassing him. After letting Arthur adjust for a while, Alfred whispered into his ear, “Been a long time, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it,” Arthur bit back, nails digging into Alfred’s shoulders.

Oh- he liked that fiery attitude. Alfred smirked and nodded, thrusting into Arthur with all he had, burying himself deep. They both moaned loudly, a desperate noise that permeated the air around them. After a few more experimental thrusts, the two found a fast-paced rhythm that worked, meeting each other every time, practically breathing in one another’s breath because they were so close. Alfred kissed him for a while, because it really didn’t feel correct if he didn’t, and Arthur had no objections, especially when he was pulling Alfred’s hair so roughly. Man, he was lucky Alfred liked it so much or else it would’ve been a major turn-off.

Not too long after they started, the latter wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist and arched his back in pleasure. The moan that came out of him sent a shiver down Alfred’s entire being, and when he thrusted up into Arthur once again, another pleasure-ridden noise ripped from him. “There,” Arthur gasped, abandoning Alfred’s hair for the sheets.

Alfred nodded weakly, grabbing Arthur’s hips in a tighter hold before thrusting inside of him harder, faster. The way Arthur’s head lolled to the side, mouth open and hair soaked with sweat proved Alfred was doing fine, but the latter couldn’t help but feel the buildup of heat in his abdomen, telling him he was close. Fuck. “Arthur, I’m-”

“I am too, keep going,” he said, taking a shuddering breath through his mouth.

It was only a matter of seconds before they both came, each other’s name’s leaving their lips. The American all but collapsed on Arthur, taking in deep gulps of air, trying to regain his breath. He realized he must’ve been crushing Arthur because he wasted no time in rolling to the side, taking off the condom and tying it off, setting it on the table because he had no fucking clue where anything was. All was silent aside from the sound of breathing and Alfred couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward, and at the same time exhausted.

One thing he hadn’t been expecting was for Arthur to say, “Well, fuck.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s the best sex I’ve had in a long time, maybe ever.” Arthur turned his head to look at his guest. “Thanks,” he murmured. A coy smirk was on his face and it shook Alfred to his core while still making his face feel hot and uncomfortable.

“No problem,” Alfred laughed nervously, pushing himself up. “What time is it?”

Arthur looked over at a nearby clock and mumbled, “Eleven at night, why?”

Peter would kill him if he didn’t wake up on time tomorrow. “Fuck,” Alfred said, getting up quickly. “I really gotta go, sorry about that. Thanks for tonight though,” he said with an award-winning grin.

Arthur turned onto his side, watching Alfred dress himself. “Any time.”

It didn’t take long for him to pull on his clothes (and glasses), he’d make sure to dress light tonight. “See ya!” Alfred said, practically ripping the door open after he finished.

“Farewell,” Arthur called.

 

* * *

 

“Dad, where’d you go last night?” Peter asked, sucking on a juicebox, that annoying sound from air passing through the straw filling the car.

Alfred looked in the rearview mirror and laughed. “Just had to go work on something at the office, why?” he lied easily.

“No reason, just wondering. Uncle Matt and me had a real fun time, ya know, and you missed it!”

“Sorry, space cadet, what’d you two do anyways?”

Peter looked out the window, backpack on his lap. It was a Captain America design, and Alfred felt so proud when Peter showed it to him excitedly. He had taught his son right. “Well,” he said slowly, “I pulled some awesome pranks on him!!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I taped down the handle on the hose-thing for the kitchen sink and when he turned it on, it sprayed him right in the face!”  
“Oh my gosh,” Alfred laughed. “That’s a good one, who taught you that?”

Peter made a face at him and said, “You did! You did it to me!”

“Oh! That’s right. Hah, and you fell for it just like Mattie did.”

“That wasn’t funny, you got my favorite shirt all wet.”

“Mhm, sorry, buddy,” Alfred smiled, turning the wheel to swing the car into a parking space. Peter mumbled a response, something he couldn’t hear, but was most likely a snarky reply of some sort. He was a mischievous one after all.

The little boy in the backseat was practically jumping up and down when he saw the school, unbuckling excitedly and swinging his backpack on. Alfred unbuckled, opened the car door and slipped out, the cool morning air washing over him.

“Let’s go, dad!” Peter practically yelled, grabbing Alfred’s hand and pulling him towards the school’s entrance. They were about to cross where the buses unloaded until Alfred spoke up.

“Hold on, you know you gotta look both ways before crossing the bus lane.”

Peter stopped and looked left, then right, and then left again. He wasted no time in dragging Alfred across the little road and into the school. It was his first day of second grade after all! A new teacher, basically new classmates. Peter had been rambling on about it for days and days.

That oddly specific school-smell came to his nose. It was like old paper, mixed with apples and cinnamon and glue. Ah, the fresh scent of elementary school… It brought back cloudy, but fond memories to Alfred. Even the hallways felt the same, but they were a lot bigger when he was younger, the water fountains too, those of which were really only at knee-level for him now.

At this point, Peter was running and so was Alfred, only to be scolded by an older teacher for misbehaving in the halls, to which Alfred apologized. At long last, they’d arrived at Peter’s teacher’s room. Alfred squinted at the nameplate. “Let’s see, Mr. Kirkland… This is it!” Alfred said with a wide smile on his face.

“I’m really excited! You should come in and meet him, dad. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“Yeah, alright. I’m sure I can just stop in and say hi real quick.”

“Rad!” Peter exclaimed, much to his father’s amusement. It seemed like he was hanging out with Alfred’s friend, Gilbert, a lot more. Well that certainly described his new speech patterns...

They both walked into the room, hand-in-hand. It was very nice, the room had a collection of fun-looking activities for the kids and-

Oh God.

Alfred’s eyes drifted over to the teacher and he instantly felt his stomach churn, stopping dead in his tracks, face completely red. “Actually, buddy, I think I gotta go-”

“You can’t! You have to meet Mr. Kirkland!” Peter said loudly.

Loudly enough to draw Mr. Kirkland’s attention. The latter had to do a double-take before his face flushed, much like Alfred’s. Although Peter, marvelous Peter, ran up to him and started talking excitedly. Poor Alfred trudged behind him, feeling embarrassed.

“Hi, Mr. Kirkland!!! My name is Peter! This is my dad! His name is-”

“Alfred F. Jones,” Alfred interrupted, holding out a hand, trying not to act too awkward.

“N-nice to meet you, Mr. Jones. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I’m sure your son will have a great time in my class.” They shook hands quickly and let go in an instant.

It was at this point that Alfred noticed the scarf Arthur was wearing, causing him to smirk. “Hey, Peter,” Alfred said.

“Yeah?”

“How about you go find your seat? I gotta talk to Mr. Kirkland real quick about adult stuff, ya know, boring.”

Nodding in apparent understanding, Peter kissed his dad’s cheek and they exchanged ‘I love you’s’ before he ran off to find his cubby and seat. Alfred waited until he was out of earshot to begin speaking.

“Well, I didn’t think this would happen,” he laughed, scratching at his neck.

“It was certainly… Unexpected,” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred looked up at him with a smile on his face, a cocky smile. “I like the scarf.”

The Brit flushed, letting out an amused and semi-irritated sigh. “Thank you. Honestly, you did a number on my neck.”

Alfred bit his lip, feeling as smug as ever. “So… the best?”

Seemingly catching his meaning, Arthur groaned in annoyance. “Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Too late.”

“Obviously.”

Alfred laughed loudly, making Arthur smile a touch. He was so pretty when he smiled. The way the sunlight fell against his features was positively mesmerizing, his eyes alight with a certain kind of fire that Alfred would never be able to shake from his memory, not like he wanted to. “So… When’s the parent-teacher conferences?” he asked quietly.

Arthur glanced at him for a moment, a knowing glint in his eye. “Well, not for a while, but… for you, I could make an exception.”

“What time?” Alfred said, leaning in closer.

“Any time after school hours. Maybe tomorrow if you’re free?”

“You bet, darlin’” the American winked, pulling a sticky note from a pad on Arthur’s desk and grabbing a pen too. He quickly jot down his number and stuck the piece of paper on the back of Arthur’s hand. “Call me,” he smirked, starting to walk away. Arthur had a small grin gracing his features, giving Alfred a small wave goodbye.

School was the best (for once).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so embarrassed, but I like it. I might continue it!


End file.
